


Key to my heart

by MoonFlower_S



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Ballet, Fluff, IzumiEichi, M/M, One Shot, Romance, ShikiRikka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFlower_S/pseuds/MoonFlower_S
Summary: Shiki is a famous pianist who decides to spend a little vacation on Europe with his best friend.What he dosen't expect is that he would meet such a wonderful dancer who'd enter his lonely heart.





	Key to my heart

_This is the story of a pianist and a ballet dancer_. 

In 1991, Suwa, Nagano, a child with purple hair and eyes was born. 

His name was Takamura Shiki, and he was a pianist. 

Not any pianist. He was  _the_  Takamura Shiki, the prodigy of music since he was ten. The most famous Japanese pianist in the world! 

Having both his mother and father being in the music industry, Shiki didn’t have much of a choice when he was sent to study music in Europe. Not that the boy disliked it or anything, rather, he loved playing music more than anything and so, studied piano at the Arts Music Academy in Italy. 

Since a young age, the little boy demonstrated big talent playing the piano, and at the age of ten, he was already considered a prodigy in the school. 

At the age of 15, he made his first debut as a composer on the  _Théâtre_   _De_   _Roses,_  gaining the attention of many music industries that wanted to use his talents and so, he started to make piano performances through all Europe and even on other countries as well. Having only 20 years, he had already been to almost every country in the world. 

Back in Japan he was just like a celebrity, going on interviews, appearing on tv, magazines and all that stuff. 

Sometimes it was tiring, he often thought, and in a certain way,  _lonely._   

There were always people doing whatever he wanted all the time. Whenever he set foot outside his house, he was instantly greeted by photographers, fans and reporters. If he ever went to a café, or a restaurant in the center of the city, people would follow him with their eyes and say “Is this the Takamura Shiki?” “Yes, I think that’s really him.” 

That’s why he thought it was tiring. People were always expecting something from him, always staring at him as if he was superior than anybody, all of that just because he knew how to play a piano. He was always surrounded by people, but never really had anyone whom he could talk to. 

Except his only friend, Izumi Shu. 

They both met when he was studying in Europe. Since their parents knew each other and both of the boys were Japanese, it was easier to make a friendship with him. 

That’s why, when Izumi called him to spend some time in Italy, where he was currently living, Shiki didn’t think twice about spending a little vacation back in Europe. He thought it would be good to just relax and have a time for himself, spending time with his childhood friend where he spent most of his youth. 

And that’s when they met. 

 

 

Izumi was now a famous composer just like Shiki, but he had preferred to stay in Europe, choosing a career as an actor for theatre performances, and sometimes composing music for concerts. 

That night, he had invited Shiki to see a performance in the theatre he worked in. Since Izumi wasn’t a professional dancer, he did not take part on the performance itself, since most of the presentation involved ballet, only working behind the scenes helping the artists and staff with the sound. 

It’s been a long time since Shiki last entered a theatre to watch rather than perform so he felt quite nostalgic. 

“Why aren’t you performing? I know dancing isn’t your specialty, but you had to dance in some of your other performances, right?” Shiki asked taking a sit beside Izumi. They were in the second roll on the front. 

“Those weren’t really professional dances, nothing too fancy or complicated. Besides, there are times I prefer to just act behind the scenes and see the others shine on the stage.” 

“Wow. Very poetic” Both of them laughed at the comment. It was really good to have someone to laugh with again. 

“Well, I am an actor, aren’t I? Quite the same thing” He smiled. “But really, if there’s one thing that captivated me all these years, is the dance performances here.” 

“The dances or the  _dancer_?” Shiki teased with a playful smile; one he hadn’t shown on his face since a long time. 

“Don’t even start. I’m serious here” 

“Right, right. But the one who makes the dancing beautiful is the dancer, don’t you agree?” 

“Can’t argue with you, can I?” He said sighing in defeat. “But yes. Maybe, just maybe, there is a special someone here who makes the performances prettier.” 

“Knew it” He smiled amused. “Looking forward to meeting him in person” 

“Why did I invite you here again?” Izumi shook his head and both of them laughed again, but soon after everyone quiet down, since the show was about to begin. 

 

 

The curtains rose and the music started. The lights turned bright and the rhythm started to pulse into the dancers that appeared on the stage. 

The presentation was just as Izumi had said.  _Beautiful_. 

Every actor and ballerina were simply captivating. Every action managed to capture the public’s wholly attention. 

The artists’ face and expressions telling the story as if they were there, showing how it all happened with their bodies. Their eyes fixating the audience’s own on the stage. 

But there was one particular pair of eyes that caught Shiki’s purple ones. And they were  _pink_. 

The ballet dancer with pink eyes danced as if he was only born to do one thing:  _Dance_. Every movement was soft, delicate, beautiful and enthralling. 

He couldn’t believe it. Shiki was completely in awe observing the pretty dancer. He couldn’t even blink his eyes, fearing that what he was seeing was just an illusion and would forever disappear if he looked the other direction. 

The male ballerina wearing a red costume with a side skirt and details in gold was surely the most beautiful one up there. 

As he gyrates on the stage and spins around in fanatic circles, every jerk of his slim and delicate waist, every flick of his pink hair, every movement his point shoes make, every little action his hands make seems to be a spell, poisoning Shiki’s whole body and making him feel dizzy and intoxicated. 

Although he was feeling trapped by the man’s movements, it wasn’t a bad feeling. On the contrary, he liked being held prisoner by the elegant and charming man. 

While Shiki felt at ecstasy admiring the slender dancer, Izumi wasn’t really paying attention, since the one he was looking for wasn’t on the stage anymore. 

Ah but Izumi had seen this performance many times. He always watched the others when they were rehearsing. Sure, he was supposed to be helping the staff but he just couldn’t help it. 

He knew exactly when his ray of sunshine would appear dancing gracefully with a cute smile on his small lips. 

Dammit. Shiki was right. He was always looking forward to see his partner and nothing else mattered. 

I mean, it wasn’t his fault, was it? The boy with light brown colored and wavy hair was just too cute to his own existence! 

Izumi just wasn’t able to look at his green eyes and don’t feel a warmth spreading through his body. 

When they first met, Izumi had just graduated from the music academy and had no idea what to do. Sure, he could follow Shiki’s steps and have a full career at composing but that wasn’t really what he wanted to do. 

He started as a composer to the orchestras, often working on theatres. It was at that time he met Horimiya Eichi. 

It was all because of a silly mistake. A silly mistake that resulted in a fantastic meeting. 

Izumi was supposed to go that theatre to rehearse with the other musicians, but they had given him the wrong schedule and he went there three hours earlier. 

Oh, but what a beautiful encounter was that.  

When his blue eyes met his green ones, Izumi felt awe-struck. 

Eichi was alone, dancing on the big stage –the rehearsing hour was already over- dancing so beautifully that Izumi couldn’t look the other way. 

But who can blame him? He was only 20, barely an adult, still a teenager. And a teenager in love at that –though he only realized it later. 

When the dancer noticed Izumi’s presence, he felt a little embarrassed, but soon they befriended each other. 

Izumi explained why he was there and Eichi couldn’t help but laugh and said that the musicians would only come 3 hours later. 

But it wasn’t really a problem. Eichi was dancing, and while he was doing so, Izumi observed with curious and expectant eyes. 

After that, they started to meet each other more frequently on the theatre, since Izumi would always come to see Eichi dancing as well as Eichi would go to see Izumi performing. Until one day, when he invited Izumi to dance with him when there was no one on the theatre. 

The feeling he felt was so amazing he wanted to feel that again, so he decided to work for the theatre. 

At first it was difficult, but soon he took a liking to acting, and since he would be able to be with Eichi most of the time now, he enjoyed it even more. 

He thought his heart was going to stop when Eichi accepted to go out with him. That day, he called Shiki, wanting to tell everything and the other man just laughed amused to his friend’s happiness. 

 

But back to the present now. Shiki was still fully concentrated on the performance –more like on the dancer- when Izumi took a look at him. 

Alas, he didn’t have any time to take him out of his trance when Eichi was already on the stage, shining again. 

The two friends watched the rest of the performance until the end with wholly amazement. 

 

 

 

When the performance ended, Izumi wanted to go and congratulate them, as well as introduce Shiki to Eichi, so they waited a little until everyone was gone and went to the dressing-room. 

“Congratulations, Eichi.” Izumi said with a bright smile. 

“Thank you, Shu.” He returned smiling. “Mn? Who is he?” 

“Ah that’s Shiki. My childhood friend. He’ll be staying here for a while.” 

“Wow! The Takamura Shiki?! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Eichi said shaking hands with Shiki. 

“The pleasure is mine.” He returned the smile. “It was indeed a great performance.” 

“Do you need help with anything?” Izumi asked. 

“That’s okay” Eichi continued to smile. 

As they went on with their conversation, Shiki looked around the room. Most of the artists there were already going home. 

“Shiki, let's go” Izumi said taking his attention. 

“Okay” 

He looked around once more when they were exiting the theatre. The pink haired dancer wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

That night the three of them –Shiki, Izumi and Eichi- had gone out to eat. 

It was a pleasant dinner. Eichi was a very amiable person, Shiki noticed. Upon some little arguing, it was decided that Shiki would be staying at Izumi’s house. 

“I don’t want to be a burden” He said. 

“Don’t worry, you won’t. It’s been years since we last saw each other after all” 

“Last year you spend your vacations at my house” Shiki laughed. 

“Even so. It’s decided” Izumi said. 

Their friendship was something both of them treasured a lot. 

After parting ways with Eichi –who by the way lived close to Izumi- They went home. 

The two spent a great time keeping up for the time they didn’t see each other, even though they always texted and called each other every day. Shiki teased Izumi about Eichi and Izumi did the same, teasing Shiki when he realized he was too fixated on the play. 

And when the time they went to sleep came, Shiki caught himself thinking about pink eyes dancing gracefully on the stage. 

 

 

 

 

The next day they went back to the theatre. The director was already making plans for a new performance and she didn’t like her performers to slack off! 

Shiki observed Izumi while he was on the stage and realized he took pleasure in doing it. Of course, Shiki liked his work too, but something was different. Later he realized, was because Izumi had someone he considered special by his side. 

When the pink haired ballet dancer appeared, Shiki didn’t know what to do. 

He entered the stage, acting and following his script as instructed. For a moment their eyes met. 

Now that the theatre was more illuminated, Shiki could see his face better. Gosh, so beautiful. 

Eichi must’ve realized the way Shiki stared at the other and just couldn’t help but laugh. 

“what?” Izumi asked confused. 

“Nothing. I’ll tell you later” Was the answer he got. 

 

When the break time came, Eichi took the opportunity. 

“I’m thirsty” He said getting out of the stage. “Would you mind getting me a bottle of water?” 

“Of course not.” 

“Much thanks! It’s in the dressing-room on the left” Eichi said as innocently as one can be. 

Right after Shiki left, Izumi appeared with a bottle of water, handing it to his boyfriend. 

“Where is he going?” 

“To get me water” He answered taking the bottle. 

“But I already got you one” Izumi said confused. 

“He’s going to thank me later” Eichi said smiling and kissed his lover’s cheek. “Come, I'll explain to you before he returns” He said taking Izumi away from the side of the stage. 

 

 

The dressing-room wasn’t that big, but it was perfect to fit the artists. 

He didn’t want to just enter the room, since he wasn’t an actor there, and make others think bad of him, so he was just going to take the bottle and get out. 

But when he saw him, his feet glued to the ground and he stayed there, not daring to move. 

“Um...” 

They stayed there, just looking at each other’s face, pink staring at purple, until Shiki broke the silence and turned to get the water. 

“Sorry. I just came to get...” He was about to leave when he looked at the dancer sitting on the ground and realized he had a bandage on his right hand. “Are you okay?” He asked. 

“I-I’m fine. This is nothing, don’t worry” The pink haired boy said not facing Shiki. “I was just a little careless a while back there” 

Shiki said nothing. Instead, kneeled beside the other man and started to help him with his bandages. 

“T-Thank you” 

“That’s okay. By the way, my name is Shiki. Takamura Shiki” He said lending his hand to help the injured dancer up. 

“I’m Sera Rikka” The dancer said, accepting the hand, even though he didn’t really need it. 

“What a beautiful name” Shiki said. 

“Thank you. Are you new here? For some reason I feel like I’ve seen you before” 

“Oh, no. I’m just on a vacation here. I came with my friend, Izumi.” 

“Oh, so you’re his friend” Rikka said smiling. “He’s one of the best here” 

“I can imagine. But your performance yesterday was astonishingly beautiful, I must say.” 

“So you were watching. Well, thank you again. Dancing is pretty much the only thing I'm good at” 

When these words left Rikka’s reddish mouth, Shiki felt something kind of familiar in them. A feeling of sadness or something the sort. He wanted to know why was this beautiful person in front of him sad, and wanted to do everything to make him happy. 

 

When they exited the dressing-room they were soon spotted by Eichi and Izumi. 

“Shiki! Rikka!” Eichi called them. 

“Ah Eichi, I didn’t bring your water, sorry” Shiki immediately remembered why he went there in the first place and felt little embarrassment. 

“Nah, that’s alright.” The brown-haired boy smiled. “Rikka what happened with your hand?” 

“Oh, I just bruised it while helping with the equipment earlier. But it’s fine now, Shiki helped me, so don’t worry” Rikka smiled and looked at Shiki. 

“You need to be careful. Next time you can just ask us to help.” Izumi said worried. 

“Yeah. Just ask us” Eichi reassured. 

“Okay. Thank you” 

“Ah, why don’t we all go out to eat later? I’m hungry!” Eichi exclaimed looking at Izumi who answered with a smile. 

“Sure.” 

“Rikka, you’re coming too!” 

“Eh? Me?” He looked surprised. 

“Of course” 

“No, it’s okay. I'm fine” 

“Really? Do you already have other plans?” The one to speak this time was Shiki. 

“Not exactly, but I don't want to be a burden” 

“It’s fine. We want you to come” 

Having no other option but to agree, after rehearsal was over, they went out to eat. 

 

 

Days were passing and Shiki grew more and more delighted with Rikka. 

They often went out and he was always there when they were rehearsing in the theatre. 

In almost two weeks, the four of them became best friends. But Shiki wasn’t only satisfied with just being with him. He wanted more. Just being friends meant Rikka was always at reach, but never able to touch. 

The Japanese composer felt selfish and greedy for thinking this way, but he wanted to make the dancer  _his_. 

He wanted every part of Rikka to want him as much as he did. He wanted to make those reddish lips say his name in a whisper, breathless. He wanted to see every feature of his bare pale body. Wanted to touch his naked chest. Wanted to collide their hips together. He wanted their legs to intertwine. Wanted to caress the soft pink strands of hair. He wanted his eyes to look at him and only him.  _Everything_ . He wanted  _everything_. 

And the more he wanted, less he could have. 

 

 

“Why don’t you ask him out?” 

“What?” 

“Ask him out” 

Both Izumi and Shiki were in the living room. Shiki was reading a book when Izumi suddenly asked the impossible. 

“Ask who out?” 

“Come on, don’t play dumb. Rikka.” Izumi insisted. 

“Why would I?” Shiki tried to ignore him and continued reading his book, even though he couldn’t read anything anymore. 

“Do I need to draw for you?” 

“Look” Shiki said finally putting his book down and facing his friend. “There’s no chance he’d go out with me” 

“You don’t know. I may be a little slow but even I realized you look each other differently. You thought I didn’t notice when you kept staring at him whenever he’d be on the stage? Or whenever you thought he wasn’t paying attention?” 

Shiki sighed heavily. 

“What are you afraid of? Rejection? Don't worry, you have your best friend’s shoulder here anytime!” Izumi joked. 

“Right” Shiki laughed. “But there's still that uncertainty” 

“Man up! Where’s the strong Takamura Shiki? Come on! Everyone on that theatre can tell you’re both head over heels for each other” 

 

And so, Izumi convinced Shiki to ask Rikka out on a date. But lucky didn’t seem to be with poor Shiki.  

As expected, Rikka earnestly accepted, and both of them would go to the cinema while Izumi and Eichi took the whole day to themselves at home. It was a simple date. Shiki wanted it simple so he could handle it –he was never good with too many fancy things- to make sure nothing went wrong. 

And yet, it did not work. 

 

The bad weather had to come just right when they were in the middle of their way to the cinema and the only place to take shelter was a little café. 

“Here are your orders” The employee said putting two cups of coffee on the table. 

“Thank you” Rikka said taking a sip of his drink. They chose to sit in a table at the corner, so they’ll be more comfortable. 

“Shiki, are you okay?” He asked in a worried tone. The other man was staring at the window with an ugly face. 

“Sorry” He said not moving his gaze from the window, where strong rain poured outside. 

“What for?” His tone was gentle. 

“For ruining our date” Shiki said finally facing Rikka. 

“It’s not your fault it rained. Also, here isn’t bad, is it?” How could Rikka be so optimist when Shiki was the complete opposite. 

“Even so, I wanted it to be perfect” He sighed. “It wasn’t much going to the cinema, but I had other plans too, I think you deserve better. Maybe you shouldn’t have gone out with me” 

Rikka was truly moved by what Shiki said. To think he was so preoccupied with him made his heart flutter. 

“Shiki” He grabbed both his hands “It doesn’t matter where we are. I’m already glad enough just to be with you holding your hands. These past weeks have been the best ever! I got to meet you and I couldn’t feel happier! So please, don’t say we shouldn’t have come, because I wouldn’t know what to do if you weren’t with me anymore” 

Shiki couldn’t feel more delighted. He never thought the beautiful dancer whom he felt fascinated with it since he first saw him, could feel the same. 

“Rikka...” 

“I like you for who you are, Shiki, not for what you do” He felt his cheeks turn red with the confession. “We can have many other dates another day. That is if you want, right...” 

“Yes! Yes, I’d like it” Shiki smiled content and Rikka couldn’t help but smile too. “You have no idea how much I like you” 

Upon seeing the face of his companion turn completely red from realizing what he had said, Rikka laughed. A sweet laugh that sounded like music to the composer’s ears. 

Shiki tried to hide his embarrassment turning his face to the side, but Rikka leaned in and kissed his cheeks. 

“Me too. I like you very much” 

And the rest of the day they spent holding hands and talking casually at the café until the rain stopped. 

 

Since it was already late, Shiki accompanied Rikka to his house. It wasn’t too far from the theatre, consequently not being a long distance from Izumi’s house but not too close either, and it was late for him to walk alone. 

Knowing this, Rikka made his partner an offer. 

“Would you like to stay the night?” He asked when they reached their destination. 

“Eh?” 

“It’s quite late and cold. I don’t want you to wander alone in the dark. Izumi’s house is not so close to here” He explained quite sheepishly. 

“Oh, I see. But I don’t want to burden you” 

Rikka shook his head “You won’t” 

“If you say so” 

 

The events that happened that night might be told another time. 

In the morning, when the sun light came through the window it revealed two sleeping figures, with limbs intertwined and a gentle expression on their faces. The love marks covering their bodies indicated how pleasant and delightful the last night had been. 

 

When they woke up both of them had a lot of missed calls from both Izumi and Eichi, who were worried since Shiki didn’t come back. (No need to mention he was too busy to remember texting Izumi). But they only got a little scolding from the other couple, since they pretty much assumed that Shiki went to Rikka’s house when he hasn’t come back –but still, they got worried. 

 

 

 

 

As the curtains rose and the music started to play, a beautiful and young man appeared on the stage. 

His braided pink hair danced along his turns and delicate movements. His feet following the music as if they were in some way connected. 

He danced with such a perfection that anyone would feel as if under a spell, feeling trapped by his gaze and gentle swing of hips. 

 

When the performance was over, Shiki was already there at the back of the stage, just waiting. 

“Shiki!” The dancer greeted him with a bright and tender smile. 

“You were amazing” He said returning the smile and giving him the bouquet of roses. 

“They’re beautiful! Thank you” 

“We were there too, you know?” Izumi said approaching them. “How come I don’t get flowers too?” He playfully said. 

“You two were great too. Next time I'll make sure to bring you some flowers” He answered laughing. 

“Wow I can't believe it!” Eichi exclaimed “It’s been already one year since we met!” 

“That’s true. So much has happened” Shiki agreed. 

“Yeah, like that time we went shopping and you got stuck at the fitting room” Rikka laughed. 

“Or that one time you were chased by ducks at the park and almost fell on the river” Izumi joined Rikka. 

“Ha-ha, very funny you two” Though he said that, he smiled too. Those were precious memories they had after all. 

“Rikka, are you really going to Japan?” Eichi asked “We’re gonna miss you both so much! The whole theatre will!” 

“I’ll miss you too! But it’s not like we’re not going to see each other anymore. We’ll always come to see your performances, right Shiki?” 

“Yes, of course. Also, you both come to Japan okay? There’s a lot of places for us to go together” 

“We will” Izumi assured them. 

One year had already passed since Shiki came to spend just a normal vacation with his best friend and ended up meeting the love of his life. 

At the start they were like broken pieces, lost and incomplete, but now together formed one. 

Shiki’s little vacation turned out to be almost two months long. When he came back to Japan, he was faced with a lot of work to do, but even so made time to call Rikka and talk with him. 

At every opportunity he had, he was flying to Europe. But since he couldn’t continue to ignore his work for the rest of his life, after one year of coming and going, Rikka decided to live with him in Japan. 

Shiki’s pile of work wasn’t going to decrease, but at least he would have someone there to take care of him. 

“Come on, no need to be sad now. Your flight is only the day after tomorrow, right? Let’s celebrate now and cry later okay?” Izumi said putting his arms around his lover. 

“Shu is right. Let’s eat pizza today until morning!” Eichi shouted. 

“I have no objections, do you?” Rikka asked hugging Shiki. 

“No. I know now I'll have you to take care of me” He returned the hug lacing his arms around his slim waist. 

“Then let’s go! It’s Shiki’s treat” Izumi said already walking out. 

“Wait, why is it my treat?” 

The four of them laughed. 

 

The night was still long for them and they were but still teenagers in the bodies of adults. 


End file.
